dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
The Black Abbey
Overview The Black Abbey is a location in the labyrinth of Bitterblack Isle. It can be accessed from the Fortress of Remembrance:Second Level Underground. Shares it's arena style with Rotunda of Dread and is has the same fuction: Working as an arena for Arisen and Pawns to fight enemies. Enemies *Wight *Cyclops *Gorecyclops *Gorecyclops (Condemned) *Living Armor *Specter *Giant Saurian Sage *Firedrake *Frostwyrm *Eliminator *Corrupted Pawns *Banshee *Poisoned Undead *Wraith *Pyresaurian *Strigoi *Siren *Golden Knight / Silver Knight *Skeleton Sorcerer *Gargoyle *Skeleton Brute Entering whilst carrying a Fiend-luring Incense (From the The Crucible of the Lost DLC) in your inventory. *5 Garms + 3 Hellhounds + 1 Warg *2 Cursed Dragons + 5 Sirens *7 Living Armor + 2 Liches Pre-Daimon spawns *4 Pyre Saurians + 4 Geo Saurians *3 Goblin Shamans + 5 Greater Goblins + 1 Gorecyclops *3 Sirens + 3 Chimeras *1 Gorecyclops + 1 Wight who can summon 6 Stout Undead at a time *1 Wyrm + 1 Wyvern *4 Banshees + 1 Lich who can summon 4 Wargs at a time *1 Giant Undead + 5 Skeleton Brutes + 3 Poison Undead *2 Gargoyles + 1 Lich who can summon 6 Skeleton Sorcerers at a time *2 Sirens + 6 Greater Goblins *1 Cockatrice + 4 Vile Eyes + 3 Gargoyles Post-Daimon spawns *3 Banshees + 3 Poisoned Undead + 3 Silver Knights *4 Banshees + 4 Eliminators *3 Gorecyclops + 6 Corrupted Pawns (pawn number might be wrong) *1 Gorecyclops (Condemned) + 1 Gorecyclops + 1 Cyclops (with helm) + 3 Sirens *4 Living Armors + 4 Specters *5 Skeleton Sorcerer + 2 Golden Knight / Silver Knights (This means 4 total, they are paired) *5 Corrupted Pawns + 3 Wraiths + 1 Lich *3 Strigoi + 3 Sirens + 3 Gargoyles *1 Firedrake + 4 Pyresaurians *1 Frostwyrm + 5 Saurian Sage Related Quests *Hope Springs Infernal *The Wages of Death I *The Wages of Death III *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Quest Items: *1x Macabre Sculpture (refer to map) Possible Chest loot (refer to map): *Chest #01 **Auspicious Incense **Lordly Tonic **Wakestone (rare) *Chest #02 **Wakestone (Pre-Daimon) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (rare) (Post-Daimon?) **Rare chance for mid-high tier weapons pre-(and post?)Daimon, including but possibly not limited to: ***Cyclops Sigil (Pre-Daimon) ***Herald's Helix ***Unfettered Claw *Chest #03 **Auspicious Incense **Balmy Perfume **Cockatrice Liquor **Surging Light Tome *Chest #04 **Godly Analeptic **Tagilus's Miracle ** Cockatrice Liquor *Chest #05 **Martyr's Talisman **Surging Light Tome (Pre-Daimon) **Balmy Perfume **Cockatrice Liquor **Nostalgia Dust *Chest #06 **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.3 (rare) **Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 ** Drop of Deliverance ** Tagilus's Miracle ** Cockatrice Liquor ** Godly Analeptic ** Liftstone *Chest #07 **Surging Light Tome **Frozen Holy Water **Nostalgia Dust **Martyr's Talisman *Chest #08 **Rift Bicrystal *Chest #09 **Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 **Bitterblack Armor Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) **Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Pre-Daimon) **Dragonblood (Post-Daimon) **Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) **Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) *Chest #10 **Crimson Armet **Crimson Plate **Golden Lion Helm **Golden Lion Padding **Philosopher's Robe **Royal Mantle Location currently unspecified: *Liftstone *Drop of Deliverance Can be gathered or found in breakables: *Nightfall Cresset *Pyrepipe *Foreign Knife *Harspud Sauce *Diamond, found in a box near the entrance. Can be mined from Ore Deposits: *Diamond *Hunk of Platinum *Moonstone *Unremarkable Ore *Rubicite Category:Dark Arisen: Locations